


Sunglasses

by inthelittlegenny



Series: Camp Camp Blind!David AU [8]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind David AU, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Finally, another Blind David AU story! It's a miracle! This story was inspired from the drawing Vivi did of David in sunglasses, and it's just a little drabble, but it's something!Here's a link to the post with the drawing: https://vivi-senpaii.tumblr.com/post/169950409591/can-i-request-some-blind-david-art-i-was-readingThank you for reading and enjoy!





	Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, another Blind David AU story! It's a miracle! This story was inspired from the drawing Vivi did of David in sunglasses, and it's just a little drabble, but it's something!
> 
> Here's a link to the post with the drawing: https://vivi-senpaii.tumblr.com/post/169950409591/can-i-request-some-blind-david-art-i-was-reading
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

The shop was packed full of people, everyone preparing to go on holiday, buying everything they need, and don’t. Max sighed, and continued to follow David and Gwen round the store. David wanted to take Max on a ‘fun-filled’ family holiday, and that, of course, meant camping.

They just needed to get a few items, already being stocked with camping equipment from previous outings. They were heading for matches - as Max used the last one yesterday burning dead leaves, which he unfairly got scolded for – when they passed the aisle for sunglasses.

“Turning right now.” Max stated, and turned into the aisle. David immediately followed, carefully grabbing onto Max’s hand and he let go of Gwen. Gwen sighed, and said she’d be back in a minute after getting the matches.

Max scanned the shelves, looking for glasses for himself, before settling on the first black pair he found. He put them on, then found one the small mirrors, mildly pleased with the style. This is when he noticed David fumbling to put a pair on himself.

They were obviously a women’s style, the cat eye frame giving it away, and David turned to face Max’s direction.

“So, I’ve found mine. How do they look?” He asks, feeling the edges to guess what they look like.

Max stifled a laugh, and swallowed down his usual impulsive insult.

“Yep, they’re wonderful. Definitely worth buying.” Max said, trying to hide his sarcasm.

David caught on to Max’s taunts, and joined in with his laughter, holding them out to Max to put back on the shelf.

They continued down the aisle, Max studying the shelves, and David content to just follow. Max would occasionally stop, contemplate, but then move on.

They walked up and down, ending back at the original pair David randomly selected.

“Well, these are all shit, and we can’t match. So, you’ll just have to be blinded by the sun…” Max says, poking David in the side, “Unless, we go for option number one.”

He picks them up again, and chuckles, handing them over to David.

“Done, let’s go find Gwen.” David confirms, putting them back on.

“Wait, you’re serious! David, you can’t have these, you look ridiculous!” Max quickly rushes out, ensuring David is aware of his choice.

“I may look silly, but they make you laugh, and besides, I can’t see them anyway.” He replies with a shrug. 

Gwen approaches them, arms of matches, and a lifeless expression. She immediately spots the sunglasses on David, then looks to Max with no surprise, but takes a deep breath.

“I’m not even going to ask, let’s go you shits.” She mutters, leaving for the checkout. Max grabs David’s hand again, and pulls him along, ignoring the protests from David about Gwen’s language.


End file.
